Guess Who
by mahalialovestwilight
Summary: Set in New Moon after Edward leaves,Bella becomes Depressed and miserable and gets sent back to Pheonix by charlie and grows an new attiutude,when Pheonix and her mother had enough of her bad girl antics,she moves back to forks, but so have the cullens!
1. Introduction

Guess Who

It's been a year; ** one year** without him and to be honest I have changed a bit nope scratch that I changed a lot, I'm not the same shy, quite, plain Bella swan who nobody ever really noticed oh no; I've turned bad, and when I say bad I'm mean **REAL, REAL ****BAD****.**

**Angela Webbers POV**

When Mr Banner finally announced Bella will be coming back, I nearly jumped out my sit, not because she was a best mate or anything but because she finally got her life back on track after Edward decided to break up with her. I remember when Jessica the (spiteful cow) told us about the trip to the cinema her and Bella went on, I was shocked that jess never showed her any sympathy, I mean she was hurting for Gods 'sake. For the next couple of weeks she acted differently, she was much quieter never spoke unless she was spoken to, she always seemed to have her arms wrapped around her chest as if she was holding herself together, after a few more weeks I realised I was the only who really seemed to care about her and what she would do everyone else got fed up with her constant depressed expressions, and then one day she was gone, I come into school and I couldn't see her truck, in biology she wasn't in her original seat by the window ( which she always gazed out of with no meaning). The first thing that popped into my mind when I realised she never turned up for school was that she had given up, and couldn't take the hurting anymore.


	2. Chapter 1 Flightless

**A/N hi guys thanks for the reviews ;) **

**I'm really; really sorry about the late update, but have my exams coming and I haven't had enough time. But thanks for reading my first chapter. Xx**

**So ok, for this chapter I'm doing it in Bella's point of view and it's going to start of with her at the airport going to Florida to live with her mum. :) **

Bella POV

"Bye char…. Dad" and I walk away with my two suitcases on the trolley; I could tell he wanted a final hug goodbye but I turned my back on, I couldn't even look him in the eye, even though he was my Dad…. But the thing is he betrayed me, when I was truly hurting deep down inside, he obliviously couldn't handle my constant waterfall of tears, but that's no reason to kick me out, I guess it's fair to say that I hate him, hate him for giving up on me.

When I was finally in the airport it just hit me, that it's is all officially over that the isn't a chance Edward would come back for me now, he's a vampire who can't go out into the sun, and I'm moving to one of sunniest places in America, maybe I should move on, or maybe I should just keep dreaming like an idiot, a hopeless, clumsy, pushover of a idiot……

" um excuse… excuse m'am" I snapped out of my hopeless insults and realised I was next in line to check in, it's funny how my minds not connected to my body at times

"Oh, I'm sorry" I walked up to the counter and checked in.

When I went through security my bag had to searched and they took away my anti-depressants away _great the probably think I'm depressed druggy.!! _

My flight was at quarter to five and it was now three o' eight, that's alright only two more hours, I wasn't hungry… well I'm never hungry these days and so I just roamed around the airport, getting strange looks from people because my permanent scowl, I went into a perfume shop and had a little sniff around careful not to touch anything since I couldn't be asked to pay out $100 dollars.

I was sitting down staring at the forever grey sky when a group of boys came up to me, I instantly felt my heart thumping out my chest but I took deep breaths, "um hi" the short stocky said I tried to give him my dirtiest glare but I probably looked like a clown from a horror film and I swear I heard one of them laugh, "well my friends, just a little shy and he was wondering…." he stopped when he realised I had stood up and went to walk away, but they later just followed calling after me, running away from the group of boys brought back a painful memory of or almost being raped by the group of men just over a year ago, and an even worse pain of Edward saving me

"look please were not going to hurt you, we just want to talk" _yeah sure just talk while you drag me off and pin me to the ground_ I walked all the way into the girls toilet, ran into a cubical and sat there until it was time for me the board my flight. An hour I sat in there, I can't believe I stooped this low, having to hide in the girls toilets form a group of men, not even men they look about fourteen, fifteen, they were kids and I was there victim.

I was finally able to board the flight and I found my seat and settled in, ha Charlie made sure not to waste any money on me since he booked me a flight on the scabbiest plan probably in the universe, Just when I thought the flight couldn't get any worse the man sitting next to me seemed to be the perverted type and either had an eye problem or found something interesting about my legs, and not to mention I had annoying kids behind me forever kicking my chair, for the whole entire flight, I would of asked them to stop but there mother seemed the argumentative type and I was to scared to confront her so I left them to it

_Bella you hopeless pushover_.!

**Okay… so that's on chapter done, thank you all for the reviews and I'm again so sorry for the late update, I going to start my next chapter tonight and hopefully it shall be up for tomorrow. Xx **


	3. Chapter 2 Arrival

**A/N **

**Wow thanks to all my readers out there, I really appreciate the reviews, they make writing the book so much easier. **

As I got to the glass automatic doors I could feel the heat on my face, but to my surprise it didn't feel so good, forks had sort of grown on me, when I saw Renee standing with her new husband Phil, I left my trolley at the doors and ran straight to them, when I reached my mothers warm arms I bursts into tears, but not tears of happiness, there was still a broken part of me dying to come out and it finally did. From that moment I realised that I was over Edward Cullen, that I was no longer hopeless, that I was no clumsy, a pushover, I wasn't going to be that plain Jane anymore I was going to be the new and improved Bella.

"Bella, hurry up down here, or you're going to be late"

"Just give a sec mom" Ha, so much for the new and improved Bella its my first day at my new high school and I still looked like I was living in forks, I wasn't wearing shorts and tanks tops and sandals like every other teenage girl in the Florida, I was wearing a cream long sleeve top, with an old pair of jeans, tennis shoes and my hair up in a simple pony tail, I gave myself one final look and gag and walk down stairs, mom let out a laugh, I guess Alice wasn't the only one ashamed of my wardrobe.

"Bella were living in Florida, why… why are wearing that"?!

"Mom I don't actually have any… suitable clothing to wear for this sort weather" I felt a blush coming to my cheeks, which was stupid I mean I was talking to my mom for Goodness sake.

"Well, why don't you wear that dress I got you last year that will be alright"

"Yeah mom I sort of ruined that in forks with spaghetti bolognaise _(cringe)_ I think I'll need a whole new wardrobe anyway, maybe we can go shopping on the weekend" even though I hate it, but I really wanted to make a good impression even if I am a bit late.

"Umm… how about, you ditch school today, and we go shopping"

"Mom, no are you crazy"

She laughed "I might be"

"Mom it's my first day, I can't ditch on my first da… hey what are doing"

She had the phone in hand and put her hand up to silence me

"Yeah, hi this is Renee Dwyer, my daughter Bella Swan is meant to start school today, but seems to be under the weather… yeah…. Uh huh… yeah ok" this went on for about another minute or two, "yes I'll make sure I'll tell her, and thank you, goodbye" she looked up at me and rolled her eyes

"God they are nosy" this time I had to laugh.

When we finally reached the mall, I instantly felt a sharp pain go through me, then I realised, the mall, shopping, Alice of course, but I put on a brave face and went straight into Macy's with mom, mom went wild and pick up everything she laid eyes on, to be honest I never noticed that my mother had such good taste, what a shame her and Alice would of got along so well.

After trying on about 15 mini skirts, 10 shorts and 50 odd skirts and tops mom dragged me to the make-up section, I was never a fan of make-up so I refused straight away. We must have been shopping for a bout 2 hours now and I was on my last tether when mom picked me up a smart pair of sandals, and went to the checkout and paid for what must have been 20 items. We ate out at a Chinese that mom sort of fell in love with, but didn't particularly enjoy.

When we got home, I ran straight to my room, it felt good not having to cook every night, I decided to check my e-mails which I hadn't done in a while, I had quite a few messages from Angela which was sweet and Jessica which kind off surprised me, but then I realised she was probably asking what the boys are like over here, typical.

I looked at my clock, it was about quarter to eleven, so I got ready for bed, I had an en-suite bathroom which was nice I didn't really like sharing with Charlie, who was always leaving his wet towel on the floor. After I freshened up and went back into my undecorated room, I looked at my opened window, this one was at the front of the house unlike the one at Charlie's which was at the back, and remembered all the secret sleepovers me and Edward had, I laughed at my Immature Romance and went to bed. I had a busy day ahead of me.

**Woo, I finished another chapter, I hope you all enjoy it.**

**The next chapter Bella will be starting her new high school, I sort of stole a few ideas from the film mean girls, but I not going to tell you what they are you will have to wait till next Chapter. **

**X **


	4. chapter 3 First Day

**A/N **

**Well you lucky people I posted two chapters for you all yesterday :D, I couldn't sleep last night ; I was just too eager to write this chapter :P. **

**A lot of you were excited about this about this chapter and hope you all enjoy it. X **

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**BTW- when I reading through my summary I wrote that Bella was moving back to Phoenix, :( but in the chapters I've written that she's moved to Florida sorry for the confusion. Xx**

**Bella POV **

Ten past five…quarter past five…half five and I still couldn't sleep, its amazing what nerves and the heat can do to your sleep, once I realised I couldn't actually sleep I got up and had a long, hot bath, which actually calmed me down. When I finally got out, I decided to style my hair; I wasn't going to settle to for my boring thick locks to be tied in a childish pony, I carefully snuck into moms room and stole her GHD curlers, "success" I murmured when I got back to the bathroom, I've never actually used curlers before, but I thought I did quite well, I decided to have loose curls, saw it in a magazine once but never imagined it would work on me, but to my surprise it wasn't actually that bad.

"Bella have you got my curlers"?!

"Erm… yeah, sorry"

Just a second after I had turned them off and pulled them out the socket, mom plugged them back in again and had her hands in my hair.

"You've done it all wrong sweet heart"

"Oh"

"Let me do it for you "

I laughed "let my mom do my hair"

"Oh come on, it will be like old times"

"Mom, I'm not a child, it looks fine to me, just leave it please"

She rolled her eyes "Ok, your 17 now maybe I shouldn't baby over you anymore"

"Ok, can you leave now, I need to get dressed?"

She looked at the clothes I was planning to wear and was about to open her mouth when I stopped her with a glare "Ok, Ok I'll leave".

I picked up my new cargo green tank top and carefully put over my head, making sure, It won't mess up my hair, I put on my black mini skirt and my cargo green belt, I decided to go for a sexy military look. I finally looked in the mirror and felt a new wave of confidence go straight through me; I put on my sandals, picked up my school and went straight downstairs. I wasn't that hungry so I just had a cold pop tart and waited for mom to come down stairs.

After about 15 minutes of waiting were finally in the car, "Are you sure you have everything"?

"Mom for the twentieth time yes" she could be so over the top at times

"Alright… I just wanted to make sure you're prepared"

"Don't worry, I've done this twice already, I'm a pro at starting new schools" we both laughed.

"Alright, were here" I let out a large gulp while, mom laughed "I thought you were a pro at starting new schools"

"Oh, ha, haa, it's just so big"!? I said while looking over at the monstrous building, I quickly kissed her goodbye, and stumbled out of her new car/jeep.

I followed the sign saying reception, but had to walk through a crowd of students, I could feel the eye's burning into to me, I looked to my left and saw a load of Goths with the pale faces and black layers, to my right there was a group of girls gossiping, and staring directly at me, I finally made my way to reception, the receptionist was this sweet looking old women, with black Dorothy glasses "hello, I'm Be…."

"Bella Swan, yes we were expecting you, yesterday" she interrupted me

"Yeah, I know... I was…"

"Ill" Again with the interruption

"Yeah" I said with a dry laugh

"Here's your books, and a map, do you need anyone to show you around"

"Erm… know thanks I think I've got it"

"Oh alright, I guess all I can is welcome to Portland high"

"Thanks" I added a fake smile and walked out.

I found my form room easily, but was the last one in, there was only one sit left on the table at the back of the room, as I made my way through the students, anyone would have thought I was parading around in my underwear. I finally sat down, but only next one of the gossiping blonde from outside.

"Hi, I'm Bel…"

"Bella, Bella Swan" What is with these people?!

"Yeah, did the teacher already introduce me?"

"Yep, we've all been excited to meet you" she said with a smile "I'm Clare by the way, and this is Zoë and Natasha" she pointed to the girls next to her

"Hi" I said with a smile and the both waved

"So I heard you moved here form forks"

"Yep, the rainiest place in the US" they all laughed

"This type of weather must be new to you"?

"Err… no, I used to live in Phoenix, Arizona, so this is nothing really"

"Oh, wow" just that second the bell went.

"I guess I'll see you girls around"

"Yeah see ya"

As I walked off I could hear the whispering about me _"what a loser, what is she wearing, is me or didn't she comb her hair this morning". _

The old Bella would have just walked away, blushing and tears' backing up in her eyes, but the new and improved Bella was going to confront them.

I turned around and walked straight up to the three of them,

"Well I'm wearing, a cargo green tank top, black mini skirt, cargo green belt and sandals, anyone can see that and my hair, yeah I did comb it this morning but the question is … did you comb yours?!, by the way, its healthier if you brush you teeth twice a day" I gave them a cheeky wink leaving the three of gob smacked and walked off proud of myself.

The rest of the day wasn't so bad, I didn't really talk to anyone but I didn't really mind I always had tomorrow. When the bell rang for lunch I went to the canteen which was bloody massive, after I got my food, I was looking for a place to sit, but everyone was in little cliques, all on there own separate tables there were the Jocks and the cheerleader girlfriends, the weird Goth kids, the Emo's, the stupid gossip girls, the what looks seems to be sluts, the anorexic girls, the fat girls, the perverted geeks, the male sex gods, the so called plastics, the skater kids, drama queens, musicians and the loners. I had known idea where I was meant to go so I just walked around, until somebody noticed me and ask me to sit down with them…..

"Hi, I'm Bridget; I've never seen you around here before" _oh thank God _

"Oh hi, yeah I'm new, it's my first day"

She looked my up and down first and gave me a pitiful look, did I really look that bad?!

"Why don't you come sit with us?"

"Yeah sure, thanks"

"No probs, I remember my first day, it was hell" she let a cute laugh.

I was trying to figure out what group she must have belonged in, she was blonde and tall and quite pretty like Rosalie in a way, she wore a black pair of skinny jeans tucked into a pair dirty red converse, she had on a red checkerd skirt and her hair was hung straight down her back. She led me to her table and I was more confused then ever, one girl had short spiky orangey blond hair that she dyed since her roots were a jet black, while another had bright red hair that went straight down her back.

"What clique are you all in ?!" I questioned

The girl with the red hair just laughed

"Were not in a clique, Bella, where way to unique"

"Oh, I see, I guess there are normal people in this school" they all laughed at my comment which I was quite proud of.

We spent the whole lunch talking and getting to know each other the girl with the short orangey blonde hair was called Symone, she lives around the corner form me and offered to ride me to school every morning which I kindly accepted and the girl with the bright Red hair was Susanna or Zanna, her and Bridget seem really close probably best friend or something she had such a lively personality like her hair which I couldn't stop staring at . The bell rang and I had to go back to my lessons, I was surprised I made friends already, they asked me to go shopping with them after school, even though I hated it but, I didn't want to make a bad impression.

When we got to the mall all three of the girls took one look me and shook there head,

"What" I asked them confused

"Bella your outfit… it makes you look so… so… plain" said Susanna

_Of course she could say that; her hair could stop traffic _

"Bella you're in need of a make-over"

"But I just had one"

"By who a Nun" Symone laughed

"No my mom" I blushed when I said that

"Even worse" Symone laughed again and I blushed even more

"Okay then do your worse" I sighed

All three beamed and dragged me off into some strange shop that name I couldn't even remember, they picked me a load of skinny jeans two pairs of converse, t-shirts with logos on it and demanded me to try it all on, and tell the truth, the clothes looked alright, they gave me some checkerd skirts and few cardigans, when we finally got to the till and saw the price I almost fainted $230,

"What the f*ck, I don't have $230 on me" I yelled them

"Relax Bella my dad owns the store, so I get everything for 70% off"

"Oh right, you nearly gave me a heart attack"

"Sorry" she giggled

I laughed "don't worry about it"

we were heading back to my house after dropping Susanna and Bridget home we got stuck in traffic, that went on for miles, Symone put on a CD, I recognized on of the songs but not had no idea who the band was,

"What's this band called ?"

Symone gave a strange look.

"Bella how you not know who this"!?!

"Erm…."

"Paramore, there an alternative/Rock band, I absolutely love them"

"Oh, well I love listening Linkin Park and Muse"

"Oh I love Muse, what's favourite your song"

"Well it has to Super Massive Black Hole"

"Err, hate it, I can't stand that song, i love the band, but that; Jesus" I laughed and straight away started whining the intro.

"Bella you can walk home"

"Okay, okay, I'll shut up"

We finally cleared the traffic and got to my house,

"Bella , me and Zanna and Bridget are going to a party this week-end, wanna tag along"

"Yeah, that would great, you can come round to mine if want, I may need a little help with my outfit and stuff"

She laughed " I was hoping you would say that, see you tomorrow"

She gave a quick wave and drove off.

I went inside and saw mom and Phil making out in kitchen _EWWWW _I coughed and mom turned around

" Oh hey Bella, how was the shopping trip"

" Yeah it was fun, got some nice bits" holding up my bags

"Ooooo"

"Yeah, I'm kind off tired so I'm going to head off to bed and give you and Phil some privacy" I laughed mom looked embarrassed while Phil was looking at the ground, probably blushing.

"Umm, ok then, see you in the morning"

"Ok" I walked upstairs and into my plain bedroom, I really should get this decorated.

By the time I had my shower and washed my hair, and was totally dead on my feet, as soon as I got into bed I dropped off into a deep sleep.

**A/N **

**Whoa, this is the longest chapter I've ever written and I spent the whole day on it as well, I love writing every bit of it and is defiantly looking forward to the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it ;D x**


	5. Chapter 4 Experience

**A/N **

**Okay, so here's another chapter for everyone x**

**Bella's POV **

It was finally the weekend and I was dead excited about the party Symone invited me to. My first week of school went down quite well and I was pleased with myself, there are more people in our group now, Symones' Boyfriend Gabe (Gabriel) he was tall and skinny with massive blue eye's, he dyed his hair jet black and always wore a hat, it made curious to see what was really under there and there was Oscar and he is just WHOA, he's tall with dark brown hair like mine, he had a straight fringe that he kept to the side and the rest spiky at the back, I found it hard to concentrate when he was near me, and always blushed when he spoke to me, probably thinks I'm freak.

It was ten past seven when my doorbell rang; I answered it and Symone, Bridget and Zanna, rushed in…

"Where's your room we have work to do" Zanna demanded

"Straight, upstairs to you left, do you guys want a drink" none of them answered they were to busy having a nose round the house

"Hello" none of them answered "Guys, do you want a drink"

"Yes please, you have a beautiful house" Bridget complimented

"Thanks" I made three glasses of Fanta and walked up stairs, they all soon followed.

"Right Bella, what are planning to wear?" Zanna said while looking for my clothes

"Erm, I'm not entirely sure; you kind of got here a little early" Bridget and Symone looked at each other and laughed

"Bella, this sort of thing takes time" Bridget laughed

"Do you want me to pick something out for you?"

"Yeah if you want" I saw Symone pulling out a pair of straightners and hair spray while Bridget got out her make-up bag

"Right Girls lets get Cracking" Bridget ordered

After being dragged, to and from the bathroom, I was finally ready, I looked in the mirror and almost fainted, I looked so… WILD

"WHOA" was all I can say

"Do you like it" Symone said while spraying my hair

"Yeah" I coughed "I look so, Whoa" they laughed

My Hair was wild, and I had a fringe swept across my forehead, my eye's were pasted with eyeliner and a dark purple eye shadow, my lips were a bright red which made my skin look even paler, but it worked for the look. Zanna handed a black mini skirt, and a Rolling Stones logo t-shirt, I put on my new pair of red converses.

"Thanks Guys, I look amazing "

"No probs, now hurry, we the parties already started" Bridget almost yelled.

We parked the car, a few roads down and walked to the house, I could hear the music playing and drunk teenagers stumbling around, _this is different_ I thought to myself, when we got to the house, it was wild, there people making out at the front garden, the was sick at the door, step, broken bottles and cigarette buts everywhere, the music was deafening but I loved it, I felt so alive, Bridget pulled me into the room were the music seemed to be coming from, there was a large crowd of drunk teenagers jumping around like animals, know one seemed to care what they looked like so I just joined in, before I knew it I was sweating like crazy and my throat was dry, so I went to get a drink, but there all that was left was a load of beer, I've never really drunk before, but I took the chance, I opened the can and took a small sip and I liked it, I gulped the rest of it down and opened another can, before it, there was a boy pouring a bucket of beer down my and a crowd screaming "CHUG, CHUG,CHUG" I drank most of it while the rest was down my clothes, but I didn't care. I felt a wave of excitement go through me, and everything seemed so fun and playful. I was making my to the front when saw Zanna coming down the stairs with a cigarette in he hand and she had her dress on backwards she smiled at me then giggled when a boy gave a bum and squeeze, he looked like one of the skater kids from the lunch hall they obliviously got a little JIGGY upstairs, I was shocked when I saw Bridget making out with a boy on the couch, when she saw me she her eye's lit up

"Bella baby, this is… this is… is" she yelled pointing at the boy she was sitting on, she giggled "I don't your name" she whispered then giggled

"No worry's… how about we go upstairs" he whispered back

"Okay" she beamed

They went upstairs I don't even think he goes to our school, I found my way outside, there was a group boys smoking, but it didn't smell like smoke to me, it seemed stronger more pungent

"You alright there sexy" one of them called

"What you smoking" I asked

"I Joint, wanna puff"

"Yeah alright" I was up for anything tonight, he handed it to me and I took a long hard puff, I instantly felt a difference, everything started spinning, then it went blurry for about thirty seconds

"Whoa, that felt good"

"What's your name?" the same guy asked

"Be..l…la, wh…o, are y…ou?" I slurred

"Bella, it's me Oscar"

"Oh… he...lo" I would off been redder then a beetroot, but I was to stoned to react, he let me finish off his joint and we stood outside for a bit

"I'm getting cold now; I'll think I'll go inside"

"Do you want me to help you?"

"Su…r…r…e" I got inside and everything seemed, so alive, and fun, I felt like a kid locked in Disney land over night, I just wanted to do everything imaginable. Oscar led me to the drinks and poured me some punch, I drank it all in one sip and he laughed

"You seem thirsty"

"Yeah, I am" I tried putting on my sexy voice but it probably come out weird

Before I knew it Oscar was kissing me our mouths were moving in sync, we finally stopped, leaving us both gasping for air

"Did, I tell you, you look sexy tonight, how about we go upstairs" he looked me up and down _oh my God he wants me!!!! _

"Ok" was all I managed to say before I threw up all over him "OH MY GOD!, I'm so, so sorry" I said as I tried wiping my sick off him with my hands, everyone was laughing, and screaming about, Oscar pushed me out of the way and ran out of the house, I tried to follow after him but, I felt someone's arms around me,

"Come Bella, I think we should go home now" it was Symone, who was dragging me out the door, with Bridget and Zanna stumbling behind, we somehow managed to reached the car.

"Wait, Symone you can't drive" I yelled

"Bella, I'm sober, now get in the car, and don't even think about pukeing!"

I was knodding off on Bridget's shoulder, when we reached Symones pulled up outside house,

"Hey, I don't live here" I almost screamed

"Bella, please don't shout, your can stay at mine tonight, pass me your phone, I phone your mom" I handed her my phone

"Hi, Mrs…." She looked at me a an answer

"Dwyer" I told her

"…Mrs Dwyer, is ok if Bella stays at mine tonight…. Yeah ok, I can drop her off tomorrow… alright then bye" she handed me the phone, "sorted" she said

We got out the car, and me, Bridget and Zanna stumbled to the door step giggling, when we got inside the door, Symone told, us to but silent, but we found it hard and ended up giggling, Zanna ran straight for the toilet while Bridget dropped on the way up, and almost took me down with her, we finally reached Symones room and I crashed landed on her large bed, Bridget went to sit on the floor, while Symone went to her wardrobe and brought out a bottle of vodka, and small glasses, she poured me a glass and I shot it down my throat, it burnt like hell but I didn't care, it gave me that warm feeling again, Zanna walked in and with a large bottle of rum, and began gulping it down before passing it round, I was on my third glass of vodka and on the verge to passing out, I looked around and saw Bridget and Symone asleep, on the bed and Zanna on the floor with a bottle in her mouth, I stumbled over to the bed and passed out.

_What a night!_

**A/N **

**Well this is the start of the new Bella…I haven't made up my mind yet on what, I'm going to do with her , Maybe I could turn her, into a drug addict, or pregnant teen, or even a plastic Lmao, I'm actually being serious it would help if you all could review me a few ideas thank you. Xx **

**This was actually really hard to write, since I have never really got drunk and has never smoked a joint before so I had to get I ideas form movies lol I watched scary movie 1 last night, hence were I got the CHUG, CHUG, CHUG bit from. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review, it feels so good to have so much support from all of you: D .x **


End file.
